Final Mission
225px |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Science Trick |flavor text = The round-trip ticket is the same price as the one-way. |ability = Destroy a Zombie. Then do 4 damage.}} Final Mission is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a selected zombie, and then does 4 damage to a selected plant or the plant hero. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Science Trick *'Abilities:' Destroy a Zombie. Then do 4 damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description The round-trip ticket is the same price as the one-way. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Final Mission is a very cost-effective card, doing 4 damage at the cost of only 1 brain as compared to Cakesplosion that costs 4 brains and is unable to hit the plant hero, or Bungee Plumber that costs the same but only does 2 damage. However, you must sacrifice a zombie in order to play this trick, making it more situational than ones like Bungee Plumber. This means that you cannot play this trick if there are no zombies on the field. If you want to use this card, sacrifice zombies that are either weak from the start, too weakened to continue fighting, or sacrifice less useful ones that take up space for the more important zombies later on in the game. Playing cards like Dance Off or are good ways to supply weak zombies. This trick can be played to purposefully trigger "When destroyed" abilities of zombies such as Gas Giant, Portal Technician, or Barrel of Deadbeards, as well as Valkyrie's. If you are Impfinity and have used Super Stench while Barrel of Deadbeards is on the field, or if it is on Laser Base Alpha, you can immediately play Final Mission on it to not only do 4 damage to your opponent but also wipe the field clean. However, take note that if you do that, you will also wipe out your own field of zombies too. This trick is also useful if your opponent's health is 4 or less, as you can play any zombie and then play Final Mission to finish the game. However, avoid this strategy if either your opponent's Super-Block Meter is close to full, has played Uncrackable on the current turn, or if Soul Patch is on the field. Against Since your opponent has to give up one of their zombies to play this trick, destroy or Bounce the weaker zombies first to force your opponent to either sacrifice one of their stronger zombies, or to give up playing this trick. However, your opponent won't hesitate to play Final Mission if your health is low, so keep an eye on your health if it is 4 or less. Gallery FinalMissionStat.jpg|Final Mission's statistics finalmissioncard.jpg|Final Mission's card FinalMissionCardImage.png|Final Mission's card image Final Mission Aftermath of Explosion on Citron.png|Final Mission being played Grass Knuckles's Final Mission Ever.png|Final Mission defeating Grass Knuckles Stumpy's Final Destination.png|Final Mission defeating Captain Combustible Trivia *Its description alludes to the fact that the rocket shown in Final Mission gets destroyed. Category:Science cards